React of Fairy Tail Fanfic
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: this how the fairy tail members react being ship or react of the ship pretty much the same but come on you got to love it
1. Chapter 1

**ohayo, my name is Black Cat, so I have been watching fairy tail, for a month and finish it till episode 78 on fairy tail 2014,** ** _and so I am very addicted , I will be doing some reactions from fairy tail, so it's very easy, tell me the ship, the story and author and I will read it weather it haven't finish or it is finish it's fine,_** **after I finish the story I will do the reaction from the people who were ship and the others like Mira so I will demonstrate , I just finish the story call Lucy's Fury by nikoneko123 of Laxus X Lucy X Bisxlow now lets do this, oh yeah, don't forget to participate**

Author: okay, now I just have to get them wait for a sec

*after a few minutes later

Author: I'm Back

Lucy: HELP

Natsu: why are we all here

Laxus: Let us GO YOU CRAZY- *punches Laxus face

Author: now, now, I just finish beating bisxlow unconscious, lets not make it two people

*when bisxlow wakes up, everyone read the fanfic *Finished

Lucy: wait, why am I with bisxlow and why were laxus and bisxlow fighting over me, and who is this phoenix guy, and who is this god damn creep who tried to kill me, *lucy face blushes hot red when she read the part where she was pregnant

Bisxlow: woah, woah, woah, cosplay and me, well I guess it could work out, but I don't cry, okay, *backstage* aww, me and lucy have a kid, *cries of joy

Laxus: ha, as if I am jealous of bixlow and blondie, but why am I such a wimp, I am not a whimp, I can find a better girl than blon- *hits laxus with a piano

Natsu: eh, I don't understand, why would lucy leave, and why would luce date that guy

Erza: u-uh, I-I h-have no I-idea lucy w-was w-with b-bisxlow th-they must be ve-very serious, I-I ship them

Gray: wha- me and juvia as if, and why lucy join laxus team?

Master: ha, this is a good story, but laxus and lucy would have been much better but WHY AM I A LOVE FREAK

Mira: ah-ah, KYAAAAAAA, YES, YES, MORE, OH THE BABIES THE BABIES

Evergreen: HAHA, as if bisxlow would get lucy, and why do I sound like a loner in this story, I am already friends with Lucy

Freed: hmm, books, Lu-Lucy-s-sama? *turns red and runs away

Levy: I totally ship THEM, wait me and Gajeel *turns red

Gajeel: pfft, Bunny girl call me an Iron Freak, *reads about the part about him and Levy* uhhh...

Wendy: I like the part where lucy had a baby

Happy: He LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR

Carla: this plot is good, but I do not think its suitable for wendy to read it

Cana: woooo, bisxlow and lucy would be a great couple, wooooo

Loke: no, no, no, it should be me and princess as she has my heart

Elfman: MAN

Lisanna: awww~

Juvia: Juvia agrees with love rival with bisxlow and Juvia is happy with Gray-sama

Gildarts: the kid good

Bisca: lucy having a baby awww~

Kinana: *fangirled

Lily: hmm, agree, now give me the kiwi *gives lily a crate of kiwi*

Lali: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I ship them I ship them so hard *faints

Alzack: isn't that great, finally bisxlow got a girl he can keep

Reedus: I will paint this beautiful moment of them

Wakaba: heh, that's great, young love

Romeo: ehh, why is it not natsu, they always together

Macao: uhhh, can I leave

 **well that's it, so i'm done, tell me how you guys think and don't forget to participate** **remember its** **Ship:** **Story:** **Author:** **and also I really love this story neko**


	2. Chapter 2

**ohayo, im back, seriously you guys did not participate, but then again I just posted yesterday, anyways todays reaction is on Ghost Girl, Ship is none, more of an sad chaos, author is LucyHRose, anyways thanks to The Anime Kid for favourite the story and .heartbreaker for following the story, so lets do this shit, *I copied that from smosh**

Story: Ghost Girl

Author: LucyHRose

Ship: None

Author: yay we all are back

Lucy: more like dragged

Author: okay, now read it

*after reading it

Chapter 1

Lucy: what, why, who, ehhh, why am I being tortured, this scares me

Natsu: what!, I would never call lucy weak or hurt lucy ever *tries burning my computer but gets smack by a newspaper

Wendy: *cries* noooo, lucy!

Erza: uhhh.., nooo *starts crying too and hugs Wendy

Gray: I WOULD NEVER EVER BADMOUTH ABOUT LUCY JUST BECAUSE SHE TRY TO PICK UP A REQUEST

Mira: I will not approve this *tries to smash the computer with my lucy bat but ends up crying when she read the part where lucy dies

Master: *also cries in the corner

Cana: NOoooooooo, LLUUUCCCCYYYYY WWHHHHYYYY *cana cries

Levy: No *sob* I would never do that to lu-chan *sob*

Evergreen: WHHHYYY, NOOO, Stopp, LLLLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY

Elfman: this is not a man at all *cries

Gajeel: BBUUNNNNYY GGGIIIRRRLLL*cries*

Bisxlow: ...cosplay...

Laxus: blondie...

Romeo: Lu-chan

Macao: *Cries like a fountain

Freed: *keeps on reading the story again and again to make sure it was right saying that they had kill lucy*

Loke: MY PRINCESS *Cries

*special guests*

Aquaries: what is this the brat- I mean lucy would never do that ( I am interviewing with aquaries in celestial world)

Happy: *sob* LUSHEE

Lily: what is this madness

Carla: *wipes tears away with a cloth

Lisanna: no lucy-chan

*through out the whole story and everyone pretty much cry


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo, i'm back, and to answer the question, I am Black Cat, the story mine, since my cousin just like to read, anyways, I just finished the first story, Ship Of Lost Souls, author is RansomeNote, it was 13 chapters long and haven't completed yet, I really like it but lets see how the others like it, plus thanks to illuminox for fav this story and following it, and give a big shout out to Illuminox for participating and letting me read the story, it really cool, and also to Viperhat, and lastly to PalaDude234, but so the two of you must wait, I just have finish the story and I will probably write in the afternoon, sorry, anyway, lets do this shit**

*my computer glitched after I finished the chapter and deleted the whole chapter except the intro

Author: STUPID GLITCHES!

Lucy: *sweatdrop

Author: now I need to rewrite EVERYTHING

Story: Ships of Lost Souls

Ship: jerza but main is Nalu

Lucy: A ghost adventures?, bucket lists, why would natsu make this and why would he want to put a shark in it and WHY DOES EVERONE IN THIS STORY THINKS WERE DATING

Natsu: cool, whats a bucket list *after explaining to him* oh, COOL, wait.. lucy hurt!

Gray: why are we still doing this stupid thing, they just could have left goddammit

Erza: my family are a bunch of doctors, wait me and jellal are dating!*turns red

Hapy: why am I not in this story *sulks in the corner

Carla: I am very interested by this, I hope the story finishes

Lily: wah watch out *lily jumps away thinking the chandelier will really hit him

Wendy: haunted ghost ships, cool!

Romeo: wow, it sound so cool

Levy: yes, a story filled with mystery, ghost, adventures, fantasy and NALU

Gajeel: eh, the only part I got is when bunny girl get hurt, but then bisca was possessed with demon box thingy whatever you call it

Asuka: WOW, so cool,yay i'm in the story

Bisca: Me, push Lucy, NOO

Alzack: were trap!

Laxus: so Natsu think i'm a Godzilla, well I am way better than Godzilla, this guy can't even handle a little shock, well I ca-*hits Laxus with a pan

Master: oho, i'm the captain *doesn't care about the parts

Mira: ara~ ara~ Nalu *also doesn't care care about the other part

Bisxlow: Indecent!?, and why would cosplay fall for him

Evergreen: finally someone know my style

Freed: i am not dull

Cana: ha, Nalu

Loke: Never, I WILL NOT SHIP NALU I SHIP LOKE X LUCY CAN SOMEONE TELL ME THE NAME OF THAT SHIP BEING MERGED AND ALSO-*gets smack in the head

Author: wasn't me

Virgo: princess thinks loke annoying

 **welp that's all for now, I am super tired from trying to remember what I had said, it takes a long time since everyone in the family have short term memory, and see you guys again tomorrow or midnight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo, I'm back, sorry I didn't get to read the story yesterday, my dad made me sleep in my room at 8.00PM seriously, I sleep at 3.00AM, GAH, anyway thanks to Yuri Alano for the review, and for favoriting the story, and to Viperhat and also PalaDude234, YATA,**

Author: NOW Read

Lucy: H-Hai

Story: Accidents Happens

Ship: sad chaos again

Author: MiniMcGiggles

*after reading

Lucy: what, Gray dies, no, too much gore in this story *thinks of the horrible stuff on it

Natsu: Ice princess?, dies?, that stupid, fairy tail never dies, and that also means Gray too

Erza: stop with this torture fanfics!

Gray: what the hell

Juvia: No Gray-sama! *cries

Master: ooh, poor child

Mira: Gray...

*special guest*

Silver: NOOO, MY POOR BABY *I am interviewing him from the afterlife

Levy: why do we keep on reading stories of one of us dying

Gajeel: ughh

Cana: what is this!

Laxus: Ice boy is dead?, come on!

Elfman: MAN WHHYYYY

Lisanna: Gray...

Happy: GRAYYYY *cries

Carla: why must you give us this deaths

Lily: I agree with Carla, you must pay now *transform but got beaten by me with my crystal staff

Wendy: Gray-kun...

Wakaba: kid...*puts his hat on his chest but for me, Author: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT HAT*

Macao: *also does the same thing as Wakaba

Romeo: NOOO

*New people

Jellal: how sad but how did you get us here and made us read the story!

Meredy: eh!, Gray dead

Lyon: NOOO, it can't be, Gray, all these years, I think of you as my brother and I- *looks to the left to see Gray and the others with a -_- face and a sweatdrop*

*that's all the new people are for now*

 **Anyways, after I finish my last reaction request i'm doing 7 minute in heaven and truth or dare by us fanfic writers, if you want to participate you can be a person hosting with me in the challenge or you could just put the ship, truth's or dare's, guest are also allowed to be part of this, you actually can do both, don't forget to participate by**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Powers:**

 **Looks: also you can put up armors, dresses or fighting gears**

 **example like mine**

 **Nickname: Black Cat or cat or Black**

 **Age: 15**

 **Personality: well cheerful and reckless and very very very very irresponsible**

 **Powers: The Black Crystal is in me, and I control crystals and darkness part of my staff**

 **Looks: Teal colour long hair with one thin purple stripe with dark purple eyes, pale skin and small chested, likes to wear cute dresses like Wendy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo Black Cat here with Pala, YATA!**

 **Pala: Sup bros, right after the reaction we will host the first annual 7 min & Truths Or Dares**

Author: we have 4 stories, thank god I was able to finish

First Story: Sweet Dreams

Author: LOCKandK3Y

Ship: Gray x Lucy

Lucy: what the hell, me and gray as if *her face is whole red

Natsu: Luce and Ice princess now that just messed up

Erza: W-wha, Gray and Lucy but Bisxlow and Lucy ARRRRGGHHHH

Gray: what the hell is this, why, why do you this to us *his face also red

Lisanna: KAWAII

Mirajane: hehehe Gralu

Elfman: Now THAT'S A MAN

Master: I would give my blessing to my two childs

Happy: THHEEEYYY LLIIIIKKKKKEEE EEAACCCH OOOTHERRRR

Carla: this is very inappropriate

Lily: *drops kiwi with a what the hell face

Juvia: *warning this is going to be ugly* NNNEEEVVVVEEERR GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S ONLY NOT LOVE RIVAL, COME HERE LOVE RIVAL, JUVIA WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN

Loke: *also going to turn ugly* I AGREE WITH JUVIA I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS, PRINCESS-SAMA IS ONLY MINE, I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN, AND NOT EVEN YOU, AUTHOR CAN STOP ME REGULUS GRANT ME- * gets hit by a giant Hail storm

Author: Thank you Pala

Pala: no probs

Lyon: I SHIP IT, SHIP IT, SHIP IT

Jellal: why are we still doing this

Meredy: I don't know but it's fun, oooh Gralu

Special Guest*

Silver: my boy have a girlfriend, awww, my baby growing up

Aquarius: the brat got a boyfriend, i'm impress

Levy: WAAA, Gralu

Gajeel: gehheee gehheee bunnygirl and ice boy, hahahaha

Bisxlow: what, I can't take it anymore

Laxus: man... why you put us to hell...

Evergreen: WAAAAA, LOVE IT

Freed: hm

*new people

Sting: WAA, the blondie and him, now that just hilarious

Rogue: what is this cursed thing

*that all for now

Wendy: ehhh *face turns red

Romeo: uhhh *face is also red

Story: Thank You, Nashi

Author: flamefairyx777

Ship: Nalu or Natsu X Lucy

Lucy: WHAT THE HECK, EVERY SINGLE TIME

Natsu: waaa, me and lucy had a kid that's so cool

Gray: first was me then natsu make up your mind goddammit

Erza: *passed out because of the shippings

Mira: BABIES, BABIES

Lisanna: lucy, natsu, I SHIP IIIIIITTTTTTT

Elfman: MAN

Loke: WHHHHHYYYYYYY

Juvia: Juvia agrees with Nalu

Master: why does mira keeps on saying babies?

Lyon: I still ship Gralu even though this story is very emotional

Jellal: uhh god

Meredy: ehhh, whats with this mix up, whateves I still ship Gralu

Levy: YATA

Gajeel: heheh, flamebrain and bunny girl, ship it

Bisxlow: GOD come on

Laxus: why are we reading this

Evergreen: *passed out

Freed: *sigh*, whats this Nalu?

Sting: HAHAHA

Rogue: why is there so many of this cursed things

Happy: waaa

Lily: why, why, did I eat that rotten kiwi

Carla: my gosh

Wendy: Nashi?

Romeo: Yata, Natsu-nii and Lucy-nii

 **Now is time for the first annual of 7 min & Truths or Dares**

 **basically the two person in the closet must take truth or dares from the people outside, in 7 min up next two goes there are 3 rounds**

 **Pala: okay now we put names in the hat**

 **Black Cat: where did you get the hat**

 **Pala: secret**

 ***takes in ship name**

 **LoLu, means Loke X Lucy**

 **Lucy: WHHHATTTT**

 **Loke: yes!**

 ***after Black Cat put them in the closet**

 **Cana: Lucy Truth or Dare**

 **Lucy: Truth**

 **Cana: waaa, that's boring, fine then, is it true loke loves you**

 **Lucy: *mumble* yes**

 **Cana: what?**

 **Lucy: YES**

 **ooooohhhhhh**

 ***that's a wrap sorry, but we need a lot more truth and dares and more ship that ship was not from me it was from my cousin**

 **Pala: don't forget to participate**

 **Black Cat: and we can finish the react laters, bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo, even though it's evening right now, I"M BACK, not really, still stuck in the hospital, you have no idea how many tissues I have blown, there are freakin 2 garbage bag of them and a garbage bag is big, even though I can have nosebleed anytime, and super duper sorry for not updating, yesterday or was 2 days, I can't remember, when I finish the chapter 1, I had a seizure, I also had it early this year, so I was not allowed to use the computer and all and had to take lots of BLOOD TEST, I hope you like the react!**

Author: YO-HO *sorry but the nosebleed came for real

Strory: Evaporating

Ship: GRALU, and some sad chaos

Author: nightowl880

Black Cat : NOW START READING OR ELSE

Pala: *Has a giant Hail Stone behind his Back*

Lucy: H-hai

Lucy: WAAAAA, greatest story EVA, eehh no more! WHY!?

Natsu: hm, ehm, oohh, I DON'T GIVE A FU-*gets hit by a giant hail stone wit dark crystal inside that shock electricity on him

Erza: *snif* *snif* *has 800 tissue boxes behind her

Gray: The hell?

Juvia: Juvia approve very much, very, very, very, very, much, that Gray-sama finally notice Juvia *does not care that in the story she will evaporate

Mira: YATA!

Gramps: I am done with this *cries in the corner while reading the unfinished story

Jellal: WHY ARE WE STILL HERE

Meredy: *cries like a stream

Cana: WOO HOOO

Sting: HA, HAHAHAHA, wait, this isn't a comedy story it's a romance?

Rogue: WHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAMMMMMMM IIIIIIIIII SSSSSTTTTTTIIIIIILLLLLLL HEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEE

Froshe: Fro thinks so too

Lector: *gags

Happy: Heee lllliiiikkkkkeee hhhhheeeerrrr

Carla: uh, god * still trap in a few chapters that keeps on messing her mind up

Lily: *keeps throwing up because of the rotten kiwi

Wendy: *cries

Loke:...

Gajeel: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Levy: *cries of joy after reading the story

Lisanna: WAAAAA

~~~~~PUN PUN~~~~

Story: Unexpected parenthood

Ship: JERZA

Author: Shunrei Ryuzaki

Lucy: AWWWWW, KAWAIII, kids are so cute!~

Natsu: AGAIN I DON"T GIVE A- WAIT, Jellal and the red devil have a kid, NNNOOOOOOOOOO THE MONSTER HAVE BEEN RELEASED, HELL HELL, ERZA AND HER KIDS ARE DEVIL!

Erza: w-wa, u-uh, *Tries to run away but ad been chain by us

Gray: THE DEVIL and THE DEVIL KIDS, THIS IS HELL, WHHHHYYYYYYYY MUST WE SUFFER!

Juvia: Juvia approves

Mira: BABIES, I WILL MAKE THIS STORY COME TRUE, ERZA, JELLAL!~

Gramps: hehehe

Jellal: but this-s c-cannot be *Face red as erza hair

Meredy: totally called it

Cana: SHIP IT

Sting: God, this are boring, this all should be all about me

Rogue: this devil fanfics will never obtain me!

Froshe: Fairy Tail red and blue, ship it~

Lectory: *still gagging

Happy: Also called it

Lily: APPROVE

Carla: hm, suitable

Wendy: WAAAHH Erza-chan and Jellal-kun together adorable and the kids too~

Loke: HA did not called that *sits in the corner

Gajeel: THE DEVIL KIDS, NNNNNOOOOOOOO

Levy: KAWAII

Lisanna: agree

Black Cat: Another part of 7 & Truth or Dares

Pala: Lets do this

Black Cat: and still no one participate, welp luckily the original 4 big haters are here and by mean here i really mean here they right next to my bed

Bloody Death: This is going to be hellish

One way Death: i did called that

Chainsaw Man: as if

Physco Girl: agree

Pala: takes a note from the hat, and it's

Gajevy = Gajeel X Levy

from Bloody Death

Chainsaw Man: wwaaa, mann i wanted-

Bloody Death: SHUT UP!

Chainsaw man: H-hai

*in real life Bloody punched Chain after he insulted this ship

One way Death: *watching them beat each other up

Pala: uhhh

Physco girl: *shoves Gajeel and Levy into the closet with a creepy smirk

Black Cat: First Gajeel Truth or Dare?

 **welp that the end, i will update tomorrow, and to also say, the 4 big haters arrived here to meet me and all but also had to be admitted for having dengue also, so FUUUCCCKKK YOOOOUUUU DEENNNNGGGGUUUUE, i rest my case, so we 5 will be here, and PLEASE PARTICIPATE IN THE NEW CHALLENGE, and put in truth and dares pls and ships and don't foget to be my host too~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo, you guys did not participate, but that's okay, because we have a new host, plus, me, and some of my other cousin have came up with lots and lots of ship, dares and truths, so we had left off on Gajeel, P.S we are out of the hospital**

Neko: Yo-ho, I'm Neko-senpai, 24

Pala: have I introduce myself, no?, then My name is Pala, 18

Black Cat: you already know me, so where were, we?, oh yeah, my cousins are here, Black Heart Witch

Heart: I am a total fan of Fairy Tail, I was the one who introduce it to my cousin and apparently Ouran Host Club, that did not go well

Pala: lets continue with Gajeel

Gajeel: Dare, I am not a sissy, bring it

Neko: Kay, First, I dare you to fight us

Gajeel: the kid, the woman who call herself a neko, a dude who can summon rain when he sad, juvia can do that but that's not the point, bring it

Black Cat: okay, Neko, since your new you attack first

Neko: Kay, *reads gajeel mind, bunch of fakers*, that's mean *Black Cat hands over a lacrima with a stick under it* oooooOOOooo~ Hallucinating Spell: Romance stupid break up and get together movie

~~~~o-0~~~~~

What Gajeel sees and hear

Woman: But my love, I hate you

Gajeel: why the heck would you call him your love if you hate him!?

Man: My Love, I love you

Women: Oh my, I love you too, lets get back together

Man: No, we can't because I hate you

Gajeel: WTF!?

~~~~~0-o~~~~~~~

Witch: poor guy, we all never understood what the meaning of that 3 hour movie...

Pala: I bet it means the genius who wrote and made this movie is either mental or he just had a major blood loss to his head

Black Cat: Agree

Levy: is Gajeel okay?

Neko: Yup, he has to sit through 3 hours of that Horrible Movie

Lucy: What kind of Movie

Pala: Love You, Hate You (that movie fake, made it up)

Natsu: that sounds stupid

Witch: it is stupid, literally the whole movie is about a guy and girl saying I hate and I love and breaking up and getting back together

Gray: I feel bad for the poor guy

Erza: soo, what should we do

Black Cat: watch movies of course

Mirajane: Romance movies

Bisxlow: No, action pack movies

*soon everyone starts bickering

Black Cat: you know we have three TV's, so the people who wanna watch romance movies go to the right room down the hall on the right, while the people who want to watch action pack movies watch it on the left room down the second hall on the right

Neko: what romance movie

Levy: The Notebook, of course

Pala: what kind of action movie, we're watching

Natsu: Furious 7

~~~oooo~~~~~

all the girls except one, watch the movie, while having tons of tissue box behind them, wearing their PJ's with sleeping bag, popcorn, chips, some salad, and bean bags

While the boys are wearing PJ's too, except theirs are like just a shirt and pants that's all, with 10, big popcorns, and soda's, and lots of junk food

except the one girl who did not join the girl, was not with the boy

instead...

~~~~~~~~~~~OOOO~~~~~~~

"heheheheheheheh" the girls and the boys heard it, Gajeel had snapped out, because they all was watching a marathon

they all went out of their rooms and went down the hallways (they all are staying over in a creepy mansion, where in my imagination, I live there)

they all bump into each other and all of them started to scream

after they calmed down the laughter came again

they quietly crept over to a black door, and open the door to see, a king sized bed, a make up table, a dresser full of photos, it was dark so no one could see, then they saw the T.V Flickered

and showed a scene from the rings, they did not know the rings so, when the little girl came out, they all scream

until...

Black Cat": "what are you guys doing in my room?"

EHHHH

Apparently, Black Cat is going out with her friends, the little girl from the T.V is one of her friend, when she and her friend was out on the porch, everyone wanted to join in

Black Cat: No

Neko: eehhh, Why?

Black Cat: There are some things, that you all don't know about me

then a faceless boy wearing a suit walk to the porch, yep, it's SLENDER MAN son

"Yo" a boy with a giant bloody grin came up with a girl wearing a puffy, vintage dress, that sprinkled with blood, both of them have knives, it is Jeff the Killer and Alice Liddell from Madness return, another person came in, with a blue mask and two Black holesm the eyeless Jack, the a little brown headed girl with blood dripping down her face, came up, she was wearing a pink dress and she has green eyes

everyone from fairy tail and Pala, Witch and Neko rush back to the house screaming

Black Cat: Welp, lets go


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo, Back again, sorry but I was actually really sick for the past few days, I wasn't even allowed on my computer, so I checked any updates of my fav stories or any reviews, but on Star Gliding, someone else update it, my cousins say it wasn't them but pretty sure was one of them, like the 4 big haters, because everyone know we all rush in to our stories, so I okay with it, not mad at all, so lets get the story going**

Black Cat: Ohayo

Pala: where were you, we thought you were gobbled up by those those

Neko: MONSTERS

Lucy: Where

Natsu: I will take them down with ease

Erza: Lets just do this thing already

Gray: Agree

Black Cat: Wait, I want to ask what the heck you saying Blood priced726?, the only part I got is Otaku and yes I am one and plus thaannnkkksss to AnimeStoleMyLife/Neko

Neko: Neko-senpai approves

Gajeel: wait, how the heck did they beat me

Levy: that's the thing you worried the most? *sweatdrop

Jellal: God lets just finish this

Pala: okay dude *picks a card from a hat* Jerza = Jellal X Erza

Erza: say what now

Lucy: that's cute

Ichiya: *pops out of nowhere* I object

Black Cat: *points black crustal spear at him and shot Requistia Lopez (made it up) and he was blown away* continue

Neko: *shoves them into a closet

 **Gomen, if it's short, because you guys are the one who will the truths and dares, so COME ON just Participate, it's not that hard**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo, seriously, you guys have not even participate, that makes me sad, i'm tired right now, and tomorrow well today, because it's almost midnight and when this comes up, it probably will update at midnight, so Time, I guess, and pls participate, welp, i'm going to my coffin, JK, I meant my room with no sunlight, just pure darkness and wind from my fan, and also To my hosts, can you guys make your own catch phrase, mine is "Take A Hit", alright?, Peace Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo, sorry if there's any misspelling, I fractured and broke my hand, wanna know how?, well me and my cousin was on the stairs, we were having a competition for who can go down fastest, and I trip, I protected my self with my hand, and ughh, this happen, when I fell, it wasn't like tumbelling, heck I wish I tumbled down instead, it was a jump, I was going jump down but trip in the process and uh, protect myself?, and uh, hurt a lot, lots of hurt**

Black Cat: Back Again!

Pala: what happened to your hand?

Neko: it all bandaged

Erza: we are still in here you know?!

Jellal: why is it so small in here?

*Black Cat let them

Natsu: why did you let them out?

Lucy: we haven't done anything yet

Black Cat: That's because we all will be doing it together, from a Guest, who put up a lightning round

Pala: *reads* I dare Erza to wear magic restraining armor and to be tied to a chair while forced to watch hundreds and hundreds of strawberry cheesecake to be destroyed.

Erza: NOOOOOO

*watches*

*then somehow, broke out, and everything exploded because the restraining armor, self destruct

Neko: *cough*

*everyone is chalked except Natsu

Lucy: is it over

Neko: Nope *reads* I dare romeo to ignore Wendy's entire existence for 5 whole chapters. No form of communication what so ever, she is nothing but air.

Romeo: What?!, I can't do that!

Wendy: *was cover in invisibility spell and only romeo can't see her

Jellal: God..

Black Cat: *reads* I dare natsu to date flare, but good flare not evil flare.

Natsu: Fuck That!

Black Cat: This is my cousin dare, okay, I did not do this one, I dare rogue and sting to wear dresses and dance with Lucy, as Lucy wear a prince charming costume

Sting: What The Hell

Rogue: NOOOOOO *drags into a dark room to put on a dress

*They dance, Elegant and Tango, but on the tango part, where she lift them up she was crushed*

Pala: *reads* I dare gray to dance battle with ichiya, the tri-men, Lyon and natsu.

Sting: At least you guys don't need to wear a dress

Gray: What!?, No!

*force to dance

*after the dance

Natsu: Man... I need bleach my eyes

Lyon: Me too

Ichiya: MEN!

Tri-Men: *bleaches their eyes

Neko: *reads* I dare gajeel and orga to communicate through singing for 5 chapters.

Gajeel: How do we do that?

Orga: Hmm

*Neko shows them a lot of Bart Baker parodies (plus my Fav one is Sia Elastic Heart)*

Gajeel: * LLLLEEEETTTSSS GGGGEEEETTTT TTTTTHHHHHIIIIISSSSSS SSSShHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTT DDDDDDOOOOONNNNEEEEE!

Orga: THIIISSS SEEEEMSSS LLLLOOOOVVVEEELLLY

*Two guys dress in black comes in

Gajeel: WHOOO ARREEE YYOOOU GGGUYYSSS?

THE GUYS: WEE AAARRRREEE THHHEEE FFFBBIII

Black Cat: *explain to the FBI's

FBI: Okay, lets wrap it up!

Black Cat: *reads* I dare cana to put all her alcohol in one place and set them on fire.

Cana: NNNNEEVVVVEEEERRRRRR

*Cana runs away

Black Cat: just leave her

Pala: Now Here's Truth's *reads* Lucy- Do you like natsu seeing you naked?

Lucy: Hell No!

Natsu: That weird

Neko: *reads* Mira- Are you and laxus in a serious relationship?

Mira: No, but it's true I use to like him back then but now, LALU!

Laxus: Lalu? what the fuck is that!?

Black Cat: *reads* Natsu- Do you love it whenever Lucy gets in trouble, the first person she calls for help is you?

Natsu: What, No, Lucy can fight, You know

Sting: BUUURRRNNNN!

Pala: *reads* Freed- Have you considered getting a life outside laxus?

Freed: Of Course, I am not a stalker like Juvia, you know

Juvia: Juvia Is not a stalker!

Neko: *reads* Elfman- Which is more important? Your pride as a man or Evergreen?

Elfman: *blushes and whispers* Evergreen..

Evergreen: *blushes

Neko: Loke- Why haven't you gotten over Lucy, when she has natsu, and focus on Aries

Loke: Well Lucy said to never leave her, Plus Natsu and Lucy are best friends and anyway Aries is like my little sister

Aries: GOMEN, But it's true, I think Loke as my brother and I do Ship Lucy and Loke

Black Cat: *reads* Erza- Jellal or every strawberry cheesecake, which will you save from getting removed from the universe? (Note: The removal from universe means they cease to exist and will never exist again.)

Erza: Jellal of course, but also, I will end your life, for MAKING ME DO THIS!

Jellal: *blushes*

Lucy: Erza on a rampage

Natsu: THE DEVIL

Gray: *Fainted

Juvia: *drags Gray by is foot, to a sheltered place

Elfman: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MANNNNNNN


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo, sorry, if the update was late, HOMEWORK, no not from school from my tuition, my parents apply me for 4 days straight to tuition, it last 3 hours, Saturday and Sunday, Saturday, I came early so that I could go at night to the Halloween, sunday, early, was okay but MONDAY, I have to prepare a lot of things at school and I am donating books to a charity so i have to pack up the books, let me tell you, me and my sister we have a giant collection of them, some was romance, some action, some horror, actually all of my one are about mysteries about a ghost or something, and i was super tired, until, i have to go to balley class, for 2 hours after that i went to my tuition, SUPER TIRING, i'm actually thinking of quiting balley and joining a judo class, i use to like balley and all, but now i feel is not that fun anymore, you see, a few years ago i had 5 friends with me, joining balley, we play around and dance elegantly, until, i was pick to go to much more higher position in another place, my friends also was separate, some quitted and join, swimming, soccer, or something, we had lost contact, when i was transferred to a same school as my cousin, after a year there, my sister graduated. and my little sister join after that year, now my sister is 13, i'm 12, and my little sister is 7 years old, my little sister joined balley, but that was her first time, i did not want to intrude so i kept n doing what me and my friends never got to do, i can't even remember their face, and if you say, facebook, instagram, tweeter, NOPE, i tried to find them, but failed, i use to have a nokia phone now i am a Samsung, and TUESDAY, School, Project lasted 2 hours, Balley lasted 3 hours because i had to stay back, and tuition, i am so tired, and for the record, today i have no tuition, no balley, no school, why, because i'm sick!, had a giant migraine to my head, ugh, sorry that you guys have to wait, feel much better when i type it all out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, No, this chapter is all about having fun, no dares, no truths, no locking anyone in a closet**

Black Cat: Ohayo, right now were at the BEACH HOUSE

Neko: Speak for yourself, your inside playing Black Ops

Pala: what is fun killing and having a winning streak

Black Cat: Oh yeah, for this next two chapters we will be at the beach House, and also I have invinted other characters

Neko: Who?

Pala: Soul Eater, Naruto, Haikyuu, Noragami, Kamisama Kiss, Kaichou Maid-sama, Akatsuki No Yona and My Little Monster

Black cat: Also please suggest more animes, so we all could have some fun

Neko: *sigh*

Pala: *Beats The other team*

Natsu: WAAA, you can turn into a weapon!?

Soul: Yep

Natsu: Show us!

Soul: *changes and maka grab him and swing him around*

Natsu: SO COOL

Maka: You really look like me

Shizuku: hm

Maka: have you read one of this so call fanfics?!

Shizuku: What are they?

Maka: *shows*

Shizuku: AHHHH

Nanami: It sure is Lively isn't it?

Sakura (teen): Yup, sure is

Nanami: hey, Sakura, do you know whats Yandere means?!

Sakura: *look up in the internet and watch a video*

*Both are frozen

Yona: Waaa look at the beautiful sea

Hiyori: I know isn't it beautiful!

Lucy: Ugh Boys!

Misaki: at least you don't have a alien pervert

*both girls giggles and laugh*

Haru: Wow, you can make ice!

Gray: Yea, haven't you seen a mage?

Haru: Only in video games!

Black Cat: Well see you guys tomorrow!


End file.
